Reversed
by princessblaine
Summary: A fic in which Darren is the Conservative Gay and Chris is the Flamboyant Hetero. Darren falls for Chris, but Chris is straight. A drunken night together..and then what happens?


_**A/N: Hold onto your bobby socks ladies and gents, I'm about to rock your world. Reviews are like cookies, only better.**_

* * *

><p>Chris has Darren pinned against the door outside of the hotel room, his tongue invading Darren's mouth like he needs it to survive. Chris knows that after tonight, after the haze of alcohol is gone, he'll be as straight as he was this afternoon, and unable to return the love that Darren feels for him.<p>

But this is right now, and the way Darren is moaning into Chris' mouth is positively delicious. Chris grabs hold of Darren's curls with one hand, pulling his head back so he can have better access to his neck. Darren whimpers and Chris realizes he's gripping Darren's hips a little tighter than he had meant to, and he loosens his fingers.

"Chris..." Darren whispers quietly, and Chris doesn't hear him until Darren's hands are on his chest, gently pushing him back. "Can we take this into the hotel room?"

Even though Chris knows its a terrible idea, that he'll wake up in the morning and leave the room without waking Darren up, the booze is now having a bigger impact than before and he nods wordlessly before Darren is tugging him inside.

Chris takes two steps before Darren grabs his wrist, spinning him around and smashing their lips together again. The force behind his kiss catches Chris off guard momentarily, and he soon finds that he's the one pinned against the door.

One of Darren's hands is pulling on Chris' tie while the other is working at shoving his blazer off his shoulders. Chris can feel his breathing becoming restricted, and as hot as that kink is for him, it is so not the time to be experimenting, so he swats Darren's hand away.

Darren looks up at Chris and for a moment their eyes meet before Chris has to look away. Even intoxicated, he can't help the pang of guilt that stabs him. Darren's eyes are filled with so much lust and love at once. The sober part of Chris' brain is screaming at him to stop because he knows he'll end up hurting the hazel-green eyes of his friend, which he really doesn't want to do. The drunk part of his brain, however, is more focused on the fact that Darren is amazing, and kissing him, and that he hasn't had sex in a while and there's the opportunity right there in front of him, with a friend he does adore. The drunk part of his brain is screaming to give Darren what he wants now and deal with the consequences later because it's what Chris wants himself right this instant.

Darren's fingers start undoing the buttons on Chris' shirt while Chris takes off Darren's tie and throws it to the floor. By the time Darren flicks open the final button, Chris has made up his somewhat befuddled mind and leans down to kiss Darren hard.

Chris urges him backwards until the backs of Darren's knees hit the bed, and they fall down together, their hands wandering while their mouths stay glued together.

Chris sits up on his knees, pulling Darren up just far enough so he can tug his shirt up and off before pushing him back down onto the bed. Chris lets his eyes rake over Darren's chest, his fingers drifting from his collar-bone to his nipple, taking note when Darren shudders at the contact.

"Darren... I don't- I've never..." Chris says, suddenly becoming all too aware of his lack of experience when it comes to being with other men. He makes eye-contact with Darren -willingly- for the first time tonight.

Darren pushes himself up on his elbows. "We don't have to, you know, do anything" he says softly, and is taken by surprise when Chris leans over and kisses him, sliding gently between his legs.

Chris blinks a few times, the tequila beginning to make his head even more fuzzy than it already was, "I want to, oh god, do I want to," Chris replies, really wanting to keep the conversation minimal at this point, "I just don't know where to start."

Darren hooks his legs over Chris, switching their positions so he's on top and straddling Chris' hips. "Well, I can help you with that" he says in a low tone.

He lowers his head to press gentle kisses to Chris' neck, his hand slowly sliding down the other mans chest. He sucks a mark into the pale skin underneath his lips before his head moves down following his hand.

Darren lets his lips graze over Chris' nipples, his tongue slipping out to lick across his chest before biting down slightly on the other nipple. He hears Chris moan softly above him, and his kisses begin to trail further down, over Chris' ribcage and down to his hipbone.

Darren stills his movement, his eyes looking upwards, his hands on either side of Chris' hips, fingers dipping into the waistband of his trousers, "I can stop, if you want." Because despite the fact that Darren is ridiculously drunk, he still has manners.

Chris looks down, his eyes wide, "Fucking touch me already, Darren" he replies roughly, dropping his head back into the pillows.

Darren smirks to himself as Chris lifts his hips in the air, allowing him to slide his pants down his legs, bringing them to his feet and then dropping them to the floor.

Darren moves between Chris' legs, his eyes locked on the erect cock that's twitching against its owner's stomach. Mindlessly, his hand moves forward, tracing the veins on the shaft before his thumb grazes through the cum that's leaking from the head.

"Darren, please..." Chris says brokenly, shifting his hips upward in a search for friction. The way Darren is touching him is too much but also not nearly enough.

Chris watches as Darren leans forward, his breath catching in his throat when he feels the warmth of Darren's mouth against his cock. The alcohol consumed earlier in the evening has increased sensitivity throughout Chris' body and his toes curl when Darren sinks his mouth down, a cry leaving Chris' throat.

Darren brings a hand to Chris' hip, holding him firmly in place while his tongue flicks against the underside of Chris' cock. He sucks down hard, tightening his lips and hallowing out his cheeks.

"Fuck, Darren. Oh my god, you need to stop..." Chris pants, his hands flying down to Darren's curls, pulling him off.

Darren looks up at Chris, his eyes dark and lips swollen. Chris takes advantage of his surprise and flips Darren onto his back, kissing him vigorously. "I just... I need-... Do you have?"

Chris' hands fumble with Darren's pants while Darren reaches for the side table drawer. He sifts through the papers inside before he retrieves his hand, now holding a square package and a small bottle of lube.

Darren places the objects on the bed, turning his attention back to Chris, who is sliding Darren's pants down to his ankles. Chris tosses them to the floor before moving back between Darren's legs.

Chris' hand trails gently over Darren's thighs, moving up towards his hip and then across to his pelvic bone. Darren inhales sharply at the soft touch, and Chris looks up at him with a hazily drunk yet amused expression "This okay?"

Darren hums his approval, "I.. Just.." his words fail him when Chris places a firm hand around his cock gingerly. His head tips back against the pillows as Chris begins to move his hand up and down experimentally.

Darren's eyes fly open when he hears the click of a lid closing, and he once again shifts himself up to his elbows. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asks bluntly, biting his tongue afterwards.

Chris smiles, maneuvering his hand to Darren's entrance, swiping his slick fingers across his hole, "It's not my first time prepping someone, Darren," he replies, laughing when Darren's eyes widen, "girls can have anal sex, too."

Darren makes a face, and his arms shake as Chris pushes one finger past the ring of muscles, "I... Shit, Chris!" Darren gasps as his arms collapse and he falls back against the mattress.

"Just relax." Chris soothes, using his free hand to pet at Darren's thigh. He slowly adds another finger, waiting for Darren to remember he has to breathe before twisting his fingers and scissoring him from inside.

It isn't long before Darren is pushing down, and Chris adds a third finger, a low moan escaping his throat at the tightness surrounding his hand.

"Chris... Please. Fuck me." Darren whimpers, a thin sheen of sweat visible on his forehead.

Chris withdraws his hand, reaching for the silver packet. Darren grabs it first, ripping it open with his teeth. He tosses the wrapper to the floor, looking up at Chris as he rolls the condom down his length. Darren pulls Chris on top of him, sucking and biting at his lips.

Chris hoists himself onto his hands, looking down at Darren, "We should probably use more lube..." he says it unconvincingly and Darren whines into his mouth as he pulls his lips down into another kiss.

Chris leans out of Darren's embrace. "Get up on your hands and knees," he whispers, sitting back on his toes while Darren gets into position. This is far less intimate, and Chris can hardly look into Darren's eyes because they keep changing from lust to love. Chris knows that Darren will probably regret this in the morning when he wakes up by himself, but they both want this right now, and that's all Chris can think of as he pushes forward into Darren's entrance.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Darren pants beneath him, and Chris stills his movements. "No, keep going. It's just... full. It's been a while." he breathes out slowly and Chris pushes forward, sliding all the way in until his thighs are pressed against Darren's ass.

Chris lets out a shaky breath, his fingers pressing what will be bruises into Darren's hips. The tightness and heat surrounding his cock has sucked the air right out of him, and it takes all of his self control to wait for Darren to say that it's okay to move. And really, Chris wonders through his drunk haze, physically it's not very different from the times he's had anal sex with girls before.

"I... Shit, Chris. Fucking move," Darren says, his arms quivering from the weight of holding himself up. "Please... just move."

Chris pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside before pulling Darren's hips back, and sheathing himself all the way in, "Fuck, Darren. So fucking tight." Chris grunts, thrusting his hips back and forth.

Darren lowers his head to the pillows, pushing back against Chris with every thrust. "Harder, Chris" he moans, and Chris shifts his angle until suddenly there's a jolt of pleasure shooting throughout Darren's limbs. Well, this is different. It's discomforting how much of a turn on the obvious effect he has on Darren is for Chris himself.

Chris leans forward, bracing himself against the headboard while he punches into Darren's body, again and again. Although the tightness is squeezing him alongside with every thrust, out of habit at being someone who wants to ensure the person he's fucking in the ass is being taken care of as well he brings a hand down around Darren's waist to the front. This part certainly isn't habit but Chris instinctively wraps his hand around Darren's cock.

Shock-waves visibly soar from Darren's scalp to the tips of his toes, Chris' hand is pumping in time with his thrusts. His body is stuck in a fight between moving back into Chris, or forward into his hand. "Oh god, Chris. Please."

Chris slows his movements, and Darren growls in frustration. "What do you need?" he murmurs, removing his hand from the headboard to grip the base of his own cock, staving off his own orgasm, "Tell me, Darren."

"I... Fuck," Darren's brain is short circuiting and putting words together seems impossible. Chris is still inside of him, moving enough to pleasure him, but not even to make him come, and he needs to do that because he's wound so tight and so close. "Need to come" Darren finally manages to say. "Please fuck me and let me come. Now."

Chris seems to think about this for a moment before grabbing Darren's shoulder, pulling both of their bodies back until Chris is laying down with Darren on top of him, "Ride me, Dare."

The difference in the angle feels like Chris is stretching him even more, and feels like he is impossibly deeper than he already was, and a small cry comes from the back of his throat. Darren takes a deep breath, his brain and body still adjusting to the sudden position change.

Chris brings a hand to Darren's hip, and the other pushes against his back, "Come on, Darren. Make me come." he says as gently as he can, given the circumstance. The gentle tone of his voice feels strangely misplaced considering what they were doing, but how could he not be gentle with someone he knows is in love with him? For a second he felt quite sad. But then Darren shifts and he forgets everything that isn't about the physical, and pushes Darren's body, urging him to move.

Darren sucks in as much air as his lungs would allow before beginning to push himself up and down on Chris' cock, 'Fuck... Chris- I... I can't." Despite having difficulty breathing and even thinking, Darren can't help notice the shift in Chris' voice from borderline pity to coming apart because of what he is doing to him. He smirks as he thrusts and focuses on breathing and the pleasure from being so filled and knowing he's pleasuring Chris. _His_ Chris Colfer.

Chris sits up slightly, moving his hand over Darren's thigh, gripping Darren's cock roughly. He's no longer thinking, just acting on impulse. "Come for me, Dare." he commands panting, his own orgasm coiling hot in his stomach. Chris strokes his thumb over the the head, and thrusts his hips upwards.

Darren leans back, and as he impales himself on Chris' cock, he hits that tiny bundle of nerves, and he comes with a scream, spurting liquid onto his stomach and all over the sheets.

Chris strokes Darren through his orgasm until his cock is soft in his hand. Chris flips their positions again, pushing a now almost limp Darren down into the sheets as he fucks into him. He tugs roughly at Darren's hair, yelling his name amongst a slew of other curse words as he comes hard inside Darren.

"Holy fuck." Chris manages, collapsing on top of Darren in a sweaty heap. He closes his eyes for a minute, until he feels Darren squirming underneath him. "Oh, shit. Sorry." he sits up slowly, pulling out of Darren with a gentle hiss.

Chris takes the condom off, tying up the end before tossing it in the direction of the trash can. He's so exhausted that he can barely keep his eyes open, and he flops down into the pillows. He opens his eyes momentarily, only to see hazel-green eyes staring back at him. The lust is gone, and now only open and love are there.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Darren whispers, and Chris can almost see his heart breaking, "I know when I wake up, you'll be gone. Maybe if I stay awake, you won't go."

Darren's words lock Chris' heart into a painfully tight grip, and despite his exhaustion from one of the hardest orgasms he's had in a long time, he pulls Darren to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. There are no words exchanged, no reassurances produced. Chris sighs as Darren puts his head on his chest, and his thumb glides gently over his back.

In the morning, it'll be a different story. For tonight, Chris can love Darren the only way he knows how. And for now, Darren is completely okay with that.


End file.
